Stephanie Pratt
'Stephanie Lynn Pratt '(born April 11, 1986) is an American television personality. In 2007, she came to prominence after being cast as a supporting position in the reality television series The Hills, which documented the personal and professional lives of Lauren Conrad, Heidi Montag, Audrina Patridge and Whitney Port. In 2010, the series underwent several casting adjustments and saw Pratt become a primary cast member, joining Patridge, Lo Bosworth and Kristin Cavallari. Life and Career Stephanie Lynn Pratt was born in Los Angeles, California, on April 11, 1986. She is the younger sister of Spencer Pratt, also a television personality. In 2006, MTV developed the reality television series The Hills as the spin-off of Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County. It originally chronicled the lives of Lauren Conrad, who appeared on its predecessor, her housemate Heidi Montag, and friends Audrina Patridge and Whitney Port. In 2007, Pratt's brother Spencer began dating and later moved into an apartment with Montag, which led to the deterioration of her friendship with Conrad. During the third season, Conrad ended her friendship with Montag after she suspected that the male Pratt was responsible for rumours of a sex tape involving her and her former boyfriend Jason Wahler; the ensuing feud between the three carried through each subsequent season. During production of the third season, the female Pratt first appeared on the series while angrily confronting Conrad at a club. However, upon the realisation that they attend the same college, they became friends. Their relationship put a burden on Pratt's relationship with her brother and Montag, who reacted by beginning to alienate her. The fourth season saw Pratt's role increased, with more emphasis placed on her personal life and her past drug abuse. During the fifth season, Stephanie worked with Lauren at Kelly Cutrone's People's Revolution, though Lauren ended Pratt's internship, per Cutrone's orders, due to poor performance. Conrad left the series after the first half of the season. The second half of the season continued with Kristin Cavallari hired as the replacement narrator. Pratt and Cavallari began as rivals due to conflicts about Audrina Patridge's ex-boyfriend and a report linking Cavallari to drug use, though they would become friends during the following season. Pratt also became friends with Audrina and Lo Bosworth during the season. Despite rumours of not returning after the fifth, Pratt returned and was featured as a main cast member in the sixth and final season. Stephanie talks of her DUI arrest, and her sibling rivalry with Spencer became more intense as his behaviour became more erratic. Stephanie and the rest of the cast either did not mention Spencer of Heidi after the two were permanently axed from the series, or kept their comments focused on how no one knew what the couple were up to, and had avoided any recent contact with them. The Hills ended its series run on July 13, 2010. In 2013, Pratt made several appearances on television in the United Kingdom. This included being a guest on the spin-off of Celebrity Big Brother, as well as making a special appearance from episodes two onwards on season 6 of E4's Made in Chelsea, a British equivalent of The Hills. Pratt continued her role on the reality series for the seventh series broadcast from April 2014. Furthermore, Pratt had a recurring role on spin-off show NYC, which was broadcast from August 2014. On 18 August, 2014, she entered the Celebrity Big Brother house for the fourteenth series as a housemate. Pratt lasted 19 days inside the house, before exiting on September 5, 2014. Pratt returned with a feature role for the eighth series of Made in Chelsea and met new boyfriend Josh Shepherd on the reality programme. The couple's relationship has moved from strength to strength with the pair enjoying Christmas of 2014 in Barbados. Personal Life Pratt is the younger sister of Spencer Pratt, and the sister-in-law of Heidi Montag. She has struggled with bulimia in the past due to the pressure to be thin stemming from appearing alongside very thin co-stars on The Hills. In April 2010, Pratt posed nude for PETA's Be Nice to Bunnies iPhone application, which is intended to help the public find stores and products that are kind to animals. Pratt also did a photoshoot for the NOH8 Campaign, showing her support for same-sex marriage. Stephanie Pratt remains close friends with her former Hills co-stars, Lauren Conrad and Lo Bosworth. In July 2013, there were pictures of Stephanie and Spencer Matthews that stated they were together. Pratt and Josh Shepherd, both stars of Made in Chelsea have been in an exclusive relationship since October 2014. Legal Troubles In a 2007 US Magazine interview, Pratt revealed previous substance abuse problems and discussed an incident in which she shoplifted $1,300 worth of merchandise from a Neiman Marcus in Honolulu in 2006, while working as a production assistant on ABC's LOST. On October 18, 2009, Pratt was arrested in Hollywood, Los Angeles, California on suspicion of drunk driving, and booked into jail in Van Nuys. She took two breathalyser tests, first blowing 0.08, then blowing 0.09. The legal limit in California in 0.08. She was released several hours later after posting $5,000 bail. On August 4, 2012 Pratt's boyfriend, Line Snob app co-founder Julien Chabbott was arrested in New York City for driving over a police officer's foot, following Chabbot's attempts at avoiding a parking ticket. The incident was caught on camera and later uploaded to YouTube. In the video, Pratt is seen intervening and then driving Chabbott's Ferrari 458 away from the scene after the arrest. Filmography Category:The Hills Category:Main Cast Category:Cast